Wedding Bell
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Tebaran konfeti di depan gereja, rangkaian bunga yang di lempar, janji suci, ciuman pernikahan, tuxedo putih, dan gaun putih cantik yang membalut gadis itu—semuanya terasa membahagiakan, dan… menurutmu bagaimana? — TOPGD / GTOP


Hei, kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cinta tengah berada di sana, di depan mimbar dan mengucapkan janji suci dengan didampingi mempelainya dan senyum terlukis jelas di wajahnya?

Rasanya hati ini seperti dirajam ribuan jarum dalam satu sentakan; perih, dan sakit.

Dengan lancarnya bibir orang yang kau cinta itu mengucapkan janji suci, dan membentuk senyum indah seolah-olah tak memikirkanmu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu; berdiri di sana dan tersenyum bahagia walaupun hatimu menangis.

Secara tak langsung kau terluka, dan terperosok dalam jurang distopia tak berujung.

Euforia di gereja itu membahagiakan, tentu saja, tapi tak sebahagia dirimu yang terpojok dalam paradoks; antara rela membiarkannya dengan orang lain namun hatimu terkoyak perlahan hingga tak tersisa.

Dalam hatimu kau berpikir, bisa saja kau menarik orang yang kau cinta itu kabur dari tempat itu juga dan melamarnya, dan menikahinya dengan senyum lega terlukis di wajahmu—namun kau segera menahan hasrat tak mungkin itu, dengan mencoba menahan sakit yang perlahan mulai merambat ke hati nuranimu, menusuk perlahan bagaikan duri mawar segar.

Tapi kau tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Karena orang yang kau cintai itu bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun memiliki perasaan khusus kepadamu, dan bahkan dia tidak pernah perduli kehadiranmu di sekitarnya.

Dan kau tahu akan hal itu—kelewat tahu hingga setiap malam kauhabiskan waktumu dengan segelas anggur merah (bakhan terkadang berakhir dengan satu botol penuh) untuk menekan rasa sakit yang mengoyak jiwa ragamu, berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif dan beranggapan dia hanya malu denganmu.

Namun semuanya menghilang dalam satu ketukan ketika undangan itu datang, dengan bertuliskan nama orang yang kau cinta dan seseorang yang telah beruntung mendapatkan hatinya.

* * *

_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT****; **_**Wedding Bell**_** © DEPAPEPE**

_**warning**_**: **_**OOC**__ness_—_just for safety, _**(lebih baik membaca ini sembari mendengarkan Wedding Bell-nya DEPAPEPE untuk feels-nya), second pov, ****misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, BL, AU, _**angst.**_

_**summary**_**:** Tebaran konfeti di depan gereja, rangkaian bunga yang di lempar, janji suci, ciuman pernikahan, _tuxedo_ putih, dan gaun putih cantik yang membalut gadis itu—semuanya terasa membahagiakan, dan… menurutmu bagaimana? —TOPGD / GTOP

_**genre**_**: **_angst_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Wedding Bell**_

**「**_I'm wishing of your happiness._**」**

**x****xx**

* * *

Kau memasuki gereja dengan senyum palsu, bersembunyi di balik topeng pantonim dan bersuara dengan mantap agar tak tertemukan.

Derap langkah tegas namun dalam terdengar dari sepatu bermerek milikmu, mencoba mendominasi diantara suara-suara riuh dan menyesakkan di gereja itu. Pro dan kontra terjadi di batinmu, antara apa yang harus kau katakan padanya dan juga bagaimana caranya mengontrol dirimu agar tak membabi buta dan merusak segalanya; merusak yang seharusnya menjadi hari terpenting untuknya dan hari terburuk untukmu.

Dentingan bel mulai mengiringi mempelai masuk ke dalam gereja dengan beberapa anak kecil membawakan rangkaian bunga anyelir putih yang tertata apik di tangan mereka. Kau di sana; tepat di bangku barisan ketiga dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat dalam kehampaan. Kau di sana; dengan hati perlahan teriris oleh apa yang kau pandang sekarang; orang yang kau cinta tengah berada di sana, di samping Ayahnya yang mendampinginya dengan senyum bangga terlukis di wajahnya.

Kau mencoba untuk bahagia untuknya namun batinmu menolak dengan kasar.

Perlahan, orang yang terpilih oleh dia yang kaucinta itu mulai memasuki gereja dan berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan sinar bahagia menyirami tubuhnya. Kau mencoba untuk tersenyum; memasang topeng pantonimmu dengan lekat agar tak lepas pada saat krusial. Kau mencoba untuk tersenyum; membunuh segala perasaan untuk orang yang kau cinta itu dalam hitungan kurang dari lima agar tak menyulitkanmu nantinya. Kau mencoba, mencoba untuk tersenyum agar semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna—dan untuk menyadarkan dirimu bahwa yang kau alami sekarang ialah benar-benar fakta, bukanlah bayang semu yang biasa hadir dalam mimpi burukmu.

Kedua insan itu pun perlahan berdiri di depan mimbar, dengan senyum merekah terlukis indah di wajah mereka. Bibir tipis nan manis miliknya pun mulai terbuka, bersuara dengan indah saat mengucapkan janji sucinya. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum, tersenyum—tersenyum karena ia telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Tersenyum dengan bahagia walaupun di dalam hatimu kau menangis dalam dera duri mawar tajam dan beracun; perih tak terkiaskan.

Bapa di hadapan mereka pun mulai menanyakan secara bergantian akan kesanggupan mereka dalam menghadapi suka dan duka hingga maut berjemput. Ia—orang yang sangat kau sayang dan bahkan kau rela untuk memberikan jiwamu bila ia meminta—pun menjawab lantang dan tanpa keraguan terselip di nadanya, mengundang beberapa decak suara dan bisik kagum memenuhi gereja.

Tentunya kau salah satu dari mereka, namun kau sendiri pun tak sadar akan spontanlitasmu itu.

Perlahan, mereka saling memasukkan cincin emas bermatakan _azure_ yang terhias dengan apik di jari manis mereka, dengan terselip kata-kata manis sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan disambut oleh tepukan meriah—kecuali dirimu, yang hanya terpaku di sana dengan topeng yang perlahan pecah.

_Kau harus segera pergi dari sini_, kau bersugesti tanpa sadar, _kau seharusnya tidak di sini, kau sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi untuknya—kau hanya dianggap sebagai _hyung _untuknya, tidak lebih._

Tapi kau, ya, kau, Choi Seunghyun, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Kau, Choi Seunghyun, menghadiri pernikahan orang yang kau cinta, Kwon Jiyong dan Lee—atau lebih tepatnya Kwon?—Chaerin, dengan jiwa raga yang perlahan meluruh dan meraung dalam duka.

Rasa perihmu hanya bisa terasakan olehmu, bukan olehnya.

Perasaan akan belahan jiwa yang tak akan bisa menjadi milikmu itu menderamu bagai cambuk pelatih singa sirkus yang tak akan membiarkan macannya memiliki makan malam hingga ia bisa menurutinya.

Perih.

Sakit.

**Sakit.**

Mereka perlahan menuruni mimbar dan keluar dari gereja. Semuanya mulai mengikuti mereka—terutama kau—dan menyaksikan pemandangan sakral—yang menurutmu bagaikan mimpi terburukmu—dengan haru terlukis di seluruh wajah mereka—namun tidak dengan kau, yang hanya tersenyum dalam kepura-puraan.

Mempelai wanita _dia_ mulai menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga anyelir putih, dan mulai berbalik sembari bergumam "Kuharap siapa yang menangkap bunga ini segera mendapatkan orang yang baik untuknya." dan melemparnya tinggi-tinggi. Kau tidak berniat mengantisipasinya; kau terlalu mencintainya—bahkan untuk bangkit dari kenyataan pun kau tak rela.

Untuk apa?

Semuanya terasa percuma saja.

Bahkan hidup pun sudah tidak berarti lagi untukmu.

"Seunghyun! Awas!"

Dan dengan refleks kau menangkap benda yang hampir saja menampar wajah tampanmu itu.

Kau mengerjapkan kelopak matamu sejenak sebelum menyadari apa yang kau tangkap. Kau menangkapnya, menangkap rangkaian bunga yang Lee—kau masih tidak rela dengan memanggilnya Kwon—Chaerin lempar barusan—tunggu, apa?

Kau? Menangkapnya?

"Kau beruntung, aku saja tidak bisa menangkapnya. Aah, kapan aku bisa menikah kalau begini caranya?"

Sepertinya kau mengenal suara itu.

Sangat.

Perlahan kau merendahkan zona pandanganmu dan menemukan sosok wanita tengah berada di sampingnya, dengan pipi kanan menggembung kecil.

Aish, ternyata Hyeyoon.

Kau tak meresponnya sebelum menyerahkan rangkaian anyelir putih itu ke kakak tercintamu dan bergumam pelan, "Ambil saja."

Dan yah, pasti responmu akan mengherankan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. "Kau tidak mau?"

Kau menggeleng kecil, "Tidak butuh."

Tanpa pikir panjang dan menunggu respon darinya, kau menjauhi kerumunan yang tengah berbahagia akan pernikahannya, menjauhimu dari dirinya, dia, dia, dia—Kwon Jiyong.

Kau harus segera melupakannya.

Harus. Harus. Harus. **Harus.**

Mungkin sebotol anggur merah bisa menghilangkan depresimu.

Ya.

Kau sudah merencanakannya. Kau pulang ke apartemenmu dan menghabiskan anggur simpananmu hingga malam menjelang, mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan menganggapnya sebagai distopia yang selalu menghampirimu ketika kelopak mata tertutup, dengan mengunci dirimu dari dunia dan terkurung dalam ruangan sempit bernamakan kamar pribadimu.

Kau berencana membenamkan dirimu dalam rasa pahit namun mengadiksi bernamakan alkohol.

Kau berencana melakukan segalanya seolah tiada hari esok untukmu.

_Well_, ya?

Tanpanya kau bukan apa-apa.

Hidup pun tiada artinya lagi bagimu bila bahkan dia, Jiyong(ie), sudah menghilangkan perannya dalam kehidupanmu sebagai _orang yang kau cinta_, dan secara paksa mengganti perannya sebagai _orang yang menghargaimu tanpa terang-terangan._

Dan kau pun sama; berganti peran dari _orang yang mencintainya_ menjadi _orang yang berusaha melupakannya walau harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri_.

Inikah yang dikatakan orang dengan obsesi?

Bukan sayang, sama sekali bukan.

_It just something that people called with __unrequited love._

Namun sebesar apa pun kau mencoba merebut kebahagiannya untuk dirimu seorang, dentingan bel gereja terngiang-ngiang di gendang telingamu, berbisik dengan sombongnya bahwa _dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu lagi._

Miris?

Bukan.

Ini yang mereka sebut dengan ironi; situasi yang bertentangan dengan yang diharapkan.

Tidak masuk akal?

Bukankah dari awal cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal?

* * *

Ia berada di sana, dan kau berada di balik bayangnya.

Iris cokelat mudanya berkilat cerah dengan senyum menawan terlukis indah di wajahnya. Kau hanya terseyum kecil, dengan memendam perih akibat irisan tidak langsung pada hatimu.

Entah beberapa lama, kau membatin, keadaan seperti ini akan terus berlangsung.

"Begini…" Ia berbalik dengan rona merah manis tersapukan di pipi porselennya. "Aku… akan menikah."

Kata-kata tak terduga keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Kau berusaha menyembunyikan amarah yang membuncah dengan senyum manis palsu dan meresponnya dengan nada riang (dan memuakkan), "Sungguh? Kapan?"

Senyumnya semakin melebar, "Satu minggu lagi."

Senyum indahnya tersamarkan oleh langit senja pada sore itu. Ia terlihat begitu menawan, dengan _scarf_ coklat susu yang menghangatkan leher jenjangnya dan dipadu dengan gaya pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari—oh, _fashionista_ sepertinya memang tak akan pernah kehabisan akal.

Tapi semua itu bukan milikmu, untukmu, bahkan hakmu.

Kau paksakan senyummu semakin melebar dengan rasa perih semakin menghujam seluruh syaraf tubuhmu (dan Tuhan, kau tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih bisa berakting seperti ini. Betapa profesionalnya dirimu), "Selamat! Dengan siapa?"

Ia—dengan sialnya—merespon dengan rona merah yang semakin memekat, "Chaerin, Lee Chaerin."

_Kau serius?_, "Chaerin?"

Ia mengangguk.

Tiupan angin semakin kencang menerpa tubuh kalian, dan tanpa sadar rasa beku mulai membekukan paru-parumu, memaksamu agar segera keluar dari situasi ini dan meringkuk di balik selimut nyamanmu dan juga melepaskan seluruh amarah yang tersimpan dengan apik di tubuhmu dengan buliran kristal tak bernama yang tersembunyi di matamu. Kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Harus. Harus.

**Harus **(_—atau kristal ini tidak bisa tertahankan lagi dan runtuh pada saat ini juga_).

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ikut berpesta dengan kami, _Hyung_?"

Senyum itu. Senyum itulah yang menyebabkan rasa senang dan sakit di hatimu dalam waktu konstan. Senyum itu. Tuhan, kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa pemuda ini bisa memiliki senyum (yang akhirnya kau akui) semanis gulali yang kau suka; manis dan mengadiksi.

Ah, kau sudah benar-benar gila akan dirinya.

Dan tanpa sadar, belahan tipismu terbuka dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak kau percaya—namun kau mencegah tangan kananmu untuk menutup bibirmu atau dia bisa curiga, "Kau punya anggur merah?"

Ia mengangguk, "Semua merek."

"Oke, pukul berapa?"

Senyumnya semakin merekah—dan kau sadar betapa inginnya kau meninju dirimu sendiri karena ucapan bodohmu barusan. Ini sama saja kau bunuh diri. "Tiga jam lagi, di tempat biasa."

Kau hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Ia melirik jam tangannya sebelum mulai berucap dengan enteng—seolah-olah tidak mengetahui bila hati dalam ragamu sudah tidak bisa tersusun seperti yang seharusnya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di pesta." dan mulai berlalu ke dalam mobil yang ia bawa dan pergi dari pandanganmu.

Tanpa sadar kau hanya membeku di sana, tidak perduli dengan udara yang mulai merusak paru-parumu dan menghalangimu untuk bernapas dengan normal. Kau hanya berdiri di sana, di tengah keramaian Seoul, dengan senyum paksa mulai terlukis di paras tegasmu.

Kau sudah memikirkan rencana apa yang akan kaulakukan ketika kau menghadiri pesta nanti malam dan hari bahagia mereka. Dengan matang—sangat matang.

Kau akan menghadirinya seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa.

Kau akan menghadirinya dengan senyum terbaikmu.

Kau akan (berpura-pura) menikmatinya dan memberikan kata-kata manis tak berarti untuk membuatnya lebih berbahagia di hari pernikahannya.

Kau akan melakukan semuanya.

Semuanya.

Hanya untuknya.

Walaupun semua itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka baik lahir dan batin, kau tidak perduli—kelewat tidak perduli hingga kau berpikir setelah semuanya selesai, rasa itu akan hilang, dan luruh seperti es yang meleleh.

Namun kau memiki rencana yang lebih baik lagi—dan kau sendiri tertawa, betapa sempurnanya rencanamu nantinya.

Mengunci dirimu dalam duri kesengsaraan bernamakan patah hati;

Menjerat lukamu dalam kehampaan hingga membuat seluruh syaraf otakmu paralistis;

Menjerit dalam ruang lingkup keheningan yang dimana orang tidak akan bisa mendengarmu;

Dan mengurung perasaanmu dalam teralis besi dingin dan menguncinya dengan umpatan tak termaafkan.

Asal ia berbahagia, itu sudah cukup untukmu.

Itu yang kau pikirkan.

_You deserve his happiness; it's more than enough for you_.

Kau kembali tersenyum ketika memikirkan semuanya. Rencana yang sempurna—bahkan lebih sempurna dari kejahatan sempurna yang sering kau tonton di televisi. Senyummu kembali melebar sebelum mengambil ponselmu dan menghubungi managermu untuk menjemputmu, mengantarmu ke istana pribadimu yang dimana hanya kau yang menempatinya di sana.

Dia berbahagia, kau pun tak usah memikirkannya lagi.

Bukankah itu akhir cerita yang membahagiakan?

* * *

(_Katakan aku gila dan aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati._

_Aku bersarkasme bukan untuk merusak hatimu; aku hanya ingin menipu diriku sendiri agar aku tak terluka nantinya._

_Aku hanya ingin kau berbahagia. Hanya itu._

_Karena itu, anggap saja apa yang kulakukan selama ini hanya sebagai seorang _Hyung_ memperhatikan _Dongsaeng- _nya, Kau harus menganggapnya seperti itu; atau aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk melukaimu—dan itu sama sekali bukan mauku._

_Maaf, dan—halo, selamat tinggal._)

* * *

**a/n.**

_what am I doing._

_what._

_seriously what is this._

uh… halo semuanya, dan maaf kalau ada diksi yang salah, sudah lama saya ga nulis pakai gaya ini—dan ini juga salah satu gaya yang benar-benar saya rindukan; sarkasme. _hello my baby, mama is back_. /heh

kurang angst? oke, kapankapan saya coba buat yang lebih deep, tapi ga sekarang, saya juga masih ada project multichap yang masih belum selesai orz

soal alur... ini maju mundur, jadi kalau yang bingung, maaf ya. saya lagi mood bikin yang ginian. :9 /heh

oh ya, soal sequel **One More Night**, nanti dulu ya, nunggu **Tough Single-Parenting** selesai. otak saya gabisa dibagibagi; malah gabisa fokus nantinya. /gegulingan

selamat menikmati (bagi yang berminat)! :D

sampai bertemu di ffic saya selanjutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**201****3**** © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reserved.**_


End file.
